Usuario Blog:Lord Whirus/Kirby and The Apocalyptic Destiny: El Capitulo Final de la Saga de HSP
Kirby And the Apocalyptic Destiny: Spiderlucas14: La nave esta lista MetagrossYT: Bueno empezemos a conquistar HSP: Bien, pero primero una pequeña prueba, hacia el universo de Pokemon Spiderlucas14: Preparen el gran destructor HSP: Disparen -Una gran parte del universo de Pokemon explota- HSP: Funciona!, rapido hacia otros universos Spiderlucas14: Lord Shadic, nuestros mercenarios quieren verlo HSP: Bueno que tenemos aqui Dark Meta Knight: Me uno a su nave por que me gusta la accion Bulzeeb: Yo solo para hacerme más fuerte y vencer a Bomberman Shadow: Lo de la fuerza tambien Wario: ? HSP: Bueno, bueno bienvenidos a mi nave de la conquista lo primero que necesitamos son elementos de otros universos para desencadenar a Universe Bulzeeb: Quien es Universe? HSP: El es mi padre, el se dividio en aquellos elementos poderosos para evitar que haya caos en el mundo pero resulta, que ahora yo soy el caos, no queda más que liberarlo de su carcel Bulzeeb: ... Dark HSP: Me uno a tu causa hermano, juntos liberaremos a nuestro padre y conquistaremos el universo HSP: Dark, que haces aqui... Dark HSP: No es obvio ayudar a mi hermano a liberar a mi padre digo a nuestro padre! Infinitus: Entonces yo seria su nieto HSP: Asi es Alicia: Muy bien cada uno se encargara de traer aquellos elementos necesarios HSP: Veamos la lista: -Esmeraldas del Caos (Listo) -Tannoki Dorado (Listo) -Las piedras elementales (Listo) -La espada galaxia (Listo) -El poder primate -La luz de la vida -Corazon Puro Y finalmente la alma celestial Dark HSP: Muy bien, vamos alla! Spiderlucas: Jefe un objeto no identificado se acerca MetagrossYT: Pero si es Kirby Dark Meta Knight: El no debe interferir en NUESTROS PLANES! HSP: Descuida dejalo entrar, tengo una sorpresa para el Spiderlucas: Para ellos jefe HSP: Asi que vienes acompañado mi viejo amigo Kirby... Sonic: Estas seguro que debemos atacar ahora? Kirby: Claro que si, mira la entrada esta libre! HSP: Nos volvemos a ver Kirby Kirby: HSP! y Dark HSP! Juntos otra vez... algo muy malo esta pasando para que se junten Dark HSP: Asi es, bola rosa Kirby: Pues los venceremos! HSP: Absorbcion de energia! Kirby: Que pas- Sonic: Nuevos ataques? HSP: Expulsion gravitatoria! Kirby y sus amigos salen volando hacia Pop Star Sonic: Nooo Mario: Arrgghhh White: No perdi mi habilidad de bomba rompe metales Kirby: Estamos debiles, pero regresaremos un Heroe jamas se rinde! Spiderlucas14: Jefe lo logro Dark Meta Knight: FINALMENTE! HSP: Derrote a Kirby! Dark HSP: Creare bloqueos en el espacio asi no podran llegar con un transporte HSP: Tendran que ir por el mundo de los espejos y enfrentar a Ultimate Darkness Mind, la nueva forma definitva de Dark Mind Spiderlucas14: Y como conseguiremos aquel poder primate? HSP: Facil, un joven que usa aquel poder para derrotar a un esqueletico rey, dejo parte del poder en sus batallas contra el y si extraemos suficiente pasaremos al siguiente objetivo Dark HSP: Mi amigo esqueletico es debil, ni si quiera llegara a ser un dios de la destruccion! Spiderlucas14 transformandose en Super bueno metagrossYT, iremos a recaudar el poder primate MetagrossYT: Ok -En Pop Star- Kirby: No lo puedo creer fuimos derrotados por HSP! Sonic: Era obvio que algun dia nos iba a derrotar el es un dios Mario: Al parecer hay bloqueos en el espacio White: Si esas barreras Kirby: Ellos quieren que vayamos al mundo de los espejos Sonic: Bueno provemos con las transformaciones eso nos olvidamos de usar en la batalla Kirby: Tienes razon -En el mundo de los espejos- Ultimate Darkness Mind: Entonces, ellos volveran Shadow Kirby: Asi es mi rey Shadow Dedede: Haga algo para detenerlos Ultimate Darkness Mind: Haremos todo lo posible por detenerlos, estoy harto de que me derroten SIEMPRE! Shadow Dedede: Boss Rush! Kirby: Vaya ahi estan Ultimate Darkness Mind: Rindete kirby somos invencibles Kirby le da un golpe a Shadow Kirby Shadow Kirby: Auch soy yo tu contraparte Shadow Dedede: I need a monster for clobber that there KIRBY! Ultimate Darkness Mind: Ok, ellos son mierdas pero yo soy más poderoso! (Se transforma) Ultimate Darkness Mind X: Superior Kamehameha! Kirby: Sale volando muy lejos Sonic: Al fin te volviste fuerte (se transforma) Super Sonic: Enfrentemono- Mario Tannoki Dorado: Espera weon yo me enfrentare a el! Ultimate Darkness Mind X: Superior Kamehameha 2.0! Super Sonic y Mario Tannoki Dorado salen volando Super White: Eso es lo que pasa al no colaborar para derrotarlo, Gold Blast! Ultimate Darkness Mind X: Arrrghhhh! -En el Gran Destructor- Spiderlucas14: Listo, ya tenemos el poder primate MetagrossYT: Ahora debemos ir por aquella luz HSP: Rapido Rumbo a Galaxia Arcoiris! Wario: Bueno creo que es su turno Dark Meta Knight: ... Bulzeeb: OK sera nuestro turno pero la proxima lo haras tu solo Infinitus: Te acompañare Wario: Yeah! Infinitus: Pero te dejare la mayor parte a ti Wario: Eso ya no es cool -3 horas después- Infinitus: Ahi esta la luz de la vida Wario la agarra Infinitus: Chaos Control! Bulzeeb: Al parecer nos olvidamos de que teniamos que agarrarla Wario: Pues ahora yo me tomare un gran descanzo Shadow: Bueno supongo que tenemos que ir a por el corazon puro Dark HSP: Yo se de donde conseguir uno, y tenemos 2 candidatas muajajaja! Shadow: ja Bulzeeb: Jaja Wario: JAJAJAJA HSP: Ya basta :v -En el mundo de los espejos- Super White: Ayy, estoy cansado Ultimate Darkness Mind: Eso es lo que tienes? Hyper Sonic: Ahora veras Dark Mind! Chaos Wind! Ultimate Darkness Mind (es partido en 2) Kirby (levantandose): Ahora podemos avanzar! Mario: Nos queda un largo camino por recorrer.... -En el gran destructor- Shadow: Estamos cerca a obtener el alma celestial Bulzeeb: Bien, ahi esta! Bulzeeb la agarra Bulzeeb: Siento en enorme poder en este artefacto HSP: Colocalo en el ritual Dark HSP: Es hora de comenzar Dark HSP: Dark Meta Knight invoca clones tuyo para aumentar el tiempo de demora de esos heores! Dark Meta Knight: Mis clones vayan hacia el mundo de los espejos -En el mundo de los espejos- Dark Meta Knightmares: Alto ahi Kirby: Diablos! Dark HSP: Rapido invoquen a Universe Spiderlucas 14: Falta 50% para completar la invocacion Kirby destruye uno de los Dark Meta Knightmares MetagrossYT: 25% restante Sonic destruye otro de los Dark Meta Knightmares Bulzeeb: 5% restante Mario destruye al ultimo de los Dark Meta Knightmares White: Y yo? HSP: Se completo el ritual Kirby: Alto ahi HSP se transfomra HSP absorbe su transformacion y se transforma: Crees que sera regular como otras veces? Super HSP: No sera asi! Dark Super HSP: Hora de pelear Super Spiderlucas14 y Super MetagrossYT: A la carga! Universe: He despertado de mi letargo! -Los 4 heroes se enfrentan a los 4 dioses y les logran ganar pero quedan demasiado debiles Universe: Asi que los derrotaron, se enfrentaran a mi Kirby: No fastidies, estamos debiles y te aprovechas Universe les da energia a los heroes Kirby: Bueno en ese caso ya podemos pelear contigo Universe: Je Universe esquiva los ataques de los 4 heroes y sigue asi Universe: Control Mental Sonic ataca a Mario y este cae al suelo Sonic: Que hice! Universe: Dark Blast White cae al suelo Universe: Superior Big Bang Kamehameha! x100! Kirby cae al suelo y queda en coma Sonic: Solo quedo yo Universe: Espadaso Universal Sonic recibe un ataque muy poderoso que ya no se puede levantar Universe: Soy el más fuerte aqui Superior Sonic: Crees poder derrotarnos Superior Kirby: Ven y pelea cobarde! Universe: En ese caso "Adelanto temporal" -12 horas después- Universe: Fui derrotado HSP y Dark HSP se fusionan y luego se fusionan con Universe sale una gran aura de diamante Universe Dark HSP: Hora de la venganza Los heroes pelean y logran derrotarlo antes de ser derrotados Universe Dark HSP: Creen habernos? derrotado?, aquellos elementos no eran para el ritual sino eran para la transformacion superior y definitva! HAAAAA! (Se transforma) Spiderlucas14: Es increible su enorme poder, pero nos estamos acercando a un agujero negro Death: Ahora si acabare con USTEDES! Death derrota a los heroes de un golpe, pero estos usan la energia de los objetivos y se fusionan Superior Hero: Wow, asi que esta es la fusion con la transformacion Superior Death: Es hora de que la batalla final COMIENZE! Death lanza 5 Superior Mortal Big Bang Kamehameha! x100 Superior Hero esquiva los 4 pero no el ultimo y recibe daño, Ultra Blast! Death: Big Bang Blast -1 hora después- Death: Grrr, no sere derrotado (cierra y abre los ojos) Superior Hero: Pero qu- Superior Kirby: Se acabo la fusion? Superior Mario: No el la hizo acabar Superior Sonic: Ahora que hacemos? Superior White: Creo que huir (suenan explosiones) Bulzeeb: Adios heroes Shadow: Nos llevamos la nave de rescate Spiderlucas14: Igual nosotros Las naves de rescate o escape se van del Gran Destructor El agujero negro empieza a absorber el Gran Destructor Superior Kirby: Corran! (es agarrado por Death) Death: No morire esta vez sin ustedes Superior Sonic: Kirb- (lo tapan explosiones) Death: Adios Kirby Superior Kirby: NOOO Puedo permitir esto! (se libera y empuja a Death al agujero negro) Superior Mario: Mirad la ultima nave de escape Superior Kirby: Vamos vamos! La nave de escape huye del Gran Destructor y los artefactos recolectados ocasionan que el agujero negro sea hyper masivo Death (Chocando con un cañon del Gran Destructor) : Como dije no voy a ser destruido solo (Dispara el cañon) La nave de escape empieza a perder fuerza Superior Kirby: Huyan yo le dare mi fuerza para que escapen! Superior Sonic: Pero kirby moriras! Superior Kirby: El deber de un heroe aqui termina adios! Superior Mario: NO kirby! Superior Kirby le da su fuerza restante a la nave de escape y esta logra escapar pero Kirby es absorbido junto con Death en el agujero negro Death agarra a Kirby con uno de sus tentaculos de diamante: Muajaja El agujero negro hyper masivo explota Sale volando el craneo de Death con un tentaculo de diamante hacia un planeta desconocido Kirby muy herido y sangrando empieza a flotar sin rumbo (pensando): Esto es el fin de mi aventura.... Zero Three EX aparece Zero Three EX: Te tengo, ahora vamos a Pop Star estas muy mal herido, aunque puedo matarte en este momento pero ya firmamos alianza :v Infinitus: Bueno nuestro padre murio Alicia: Igual nuestro abuelo Infinitus: Pero ello siguen vivos atravez de ese craneo los vengamos? Alicia: Dejemos que el destino lo decida The Mind (en el más alla): El destino es para mortales no para dioses, yo pensandor del universo digo que HSP fusionado con Universe reviviran pero cambiaran de mal Knightmare Comes Back: Battle with Dark Meta Knightmare Dark Meta Knight: Bulzeeb, ves ese planeta? Bulzeeb: Sip, que queres que haga? Dark Meta Knight: Busca el craneo de Death Bulzeeb: Siento que Bomberman viene solo, muajaja momento perfecto para mi venganza, OK alla voy! -3 horas después- Bulzeeb: Ya tengo el craneo Black: Alto ahi Bulzeeb: Al fin bomber- espera es black Black: Asi es vengo a llevarme ese craneo Bulzeeb: Bah, pelearas conmigo -5 minutos después- Dark Meta Knight: Mensos se calleron de la plataforma, ahora el craneo es mio! Meta Knight: Alto ahi, Dark Dark Meta Knight: Grrr, Meta Knight! Meta Knight: Pelea conmigo Dark Meta Knight: Muy bien si eso quieres, tornado superior! Meta Knight: Luz de galaxia Dark Meta Knight: Estoy cieg-, arghhhhh! Meta Knight: Meta End! -Explota la plataforma- Dark Meta Knight: Arghhhhh! rghhh -En las sombras aparece un ser- Universe Shadic: He regresado, usar los poderes oscuros no me deja revelar mi verdadero poder, pero ahora mezclando oscuridad y luz podre lograrlo (Aparece una lluvia multicolor) Universe Shadic TP: Al fin, podremos batallar, Explosion Universal! Meta Knight: Es inmediatamente derrotado, Kirby... te he fallado Universe Shadic TP: Ahora es turno de Dark Meta Knight Dark Meta Knight: Yo QUE! Universe Shadic: Luz del Caos Dark Meta Knight: MIS OJOS, QUEMAN DIOS! Universe Shadic: Al fin he derrotado a mis enemigos Aparecen Mario Bomberman y Sonic Mario Tanooki Dorado: Ahora te vencere- Universe Shadic: Cataclismo! Mario cae al suelo casi muerto Hyper Sonic: La pagaras, Hyper Sonic Wind Universe Shadic se telenstranporta detras de Hyper Sonic, y le rompe la cabeza girandola 360° grados White: Ahhh, por favor no me mates (se arodilla), se que hemos sido malos contigo pero por favor te lo prometo BUAHHH Universe Shadic TP: Al fin, siento mi verdadero poder (mueve un dedo) Sonic: Ahhh, eso fue una traumante experiencia Universe Shadic TP mira detrás Alicia (aterrada): Pa- papa!, no me hagas nada yo tan solo observaba ni si quiera estaba burlandome Universe Shadic TP: Descuida hija, no te hare daño, he dominado absolutamente el control sobre mi Alicia (suspirando): Pense que iba a morir Sonic: Espera, si recien obtuvo sus verdaderos poderes, como pudo crear el universo? Alicia: Se ve que no sabes nada acerca de dioses, pendejo, bueno te explicare.... Alicia: Cuando mi padre era joven y yo todavia una dulce bebe, el creo los primeros humanos, y decidio convivir con ellos pero al ver que se burlaban de el por su aspecto de erizo y medio raro para ellos, los asesino y asi fue como derramo su primera "Sangre" y dio origen a la maldad y a sus falsos poderes, que vendrian siendo similares a Dark HSP solo que el al derramar esa sangre se hizo más fuerte que el y bueno de ahi todo lo malo que conoces, ya que en ese tiempo Dark HSP aun no dominaba totalmente sus poderes Mario: Y Death? Alicia: Como significa su nombre "Muerte" tiene que ver algo con la oscuridad, nada con la luz en cambio la contraparte de esa transformacion "Pure Light" si tiene que ver con luz Universe Shadic TP: Eso quiere decir que a partir de ahora ya no me pueden derrotar Kirby aparece Universe Shadic TP: True Big Bang Kamehameha x200! Kirby: Mama Mia! Kirby empieza a estar peor de herido que antes Universe Shadic TP cura a Kirby Kirby: Se ve claramente que ya no te podemos tocar Universe Shadic TP: Bueno hija vamos a casa Alicia: Si papa (se telenstranporta con Universe HSP TP) Sonic: Supongo que al fin ganamos verdaderamente Mario: Que mal extrañare derrotar a ese dios, pero aun tenemos a Spiderlucas, MetagrossYT, Robokirby y Broken Rainbow -En algun lado del universo- Spiderlucas14 (bailando): Yo soy spiderlucas su amigable vecino! -En otro lugar del universo- {Restos del Gran Destructor} Dark HSP: Mira como empiezan a agrandar su numero, Freddy, Bendy esas creaciones mias estan tomandolo todo y pronto podre hacerme con el universo, pero como ustedes quieren mis queridos lectores eso es otra historia más..... años después Universe Shadic TP: Muy bien hoy se cumple otro año más del origen del "Orden Universal", compuesto de nosotros los dioses Spiderlucas14: Es un buen nombre MetagrossYT: Mañana se cumple un año más para el "Legado Universal" compuesto por tus hijos y mañana pasado de la "Resistencia" por los heroes y "Los Oscuros" por los anti-heroes Robokirby: Bueno a comer torta (se la absorbe) Broken Rainbow: Oye (agarra un martillo de titanio) me das un trozo o recibes paliza Robokirby: Tranqui tio, no me envidies por comer la torta, además podremos crear otra con nuestros poderes Universe Shadic TP mueve un dedo y salen 10 tortas Broken Rainbow: Me las comeres antes de que te las absorbas! Universe Shadic TP: Al fin todo esta en paz -En otro lugar de la galaxia- Dark HSP: Asi que el encontro la felicidad, yo tambien LA QUIERO! Ultimate Darkness Mind: Mi lord, porque no crea seres y los derrota para descubrir su felicidad Dark HSP: Tienes razon, y esta vez no tratara de HSP o esos heroes, sino tratara de los mios y de mi por supuesto, se llamara "Dark HSP y Los Anti-Heroes", pero como dije esa es otra historia chicos! Alicia: Asi que planeando algo tio? Dark HSP: Sobrina no te molestes jeje Dark Nightmare: Padre, te puedo ayudar Dark Dream: Tambien puedo padre?, hola prima! Dark HSP: QUE? y pensaban que no tenia hijos? The Mind: Y bueno otra historia más terminada, con este final empiezan otras descendientes de esta, pero como dije este es el FIN Bulzeeb: Espera, tambien anunciare que los Anti-Heroes estan conformados por: -Shadow Kirby -Yo, por supuesto -Wario -Shadow -Dark Meta Knight -Wolf -Dark Samus y el de esos heroes: -Kirby -White -Mario -Sonic -Meta Knight -Fox -Samus Universe Shadic TP: Bueno ahora es el turno de mi hermano Dark HSP, de encontrar la felicidad podra hacerlo no te lo pierdas en Dark HSP y Los Anti-Heroes! The Mind: Al fin, EL FIN Categoría:Entradas